The present invention is related to safety features for use with automotive vehicles. More particularly, the present invention is related to a slide-rail system which absorbs shock during automobile collisions.
Little if any introduction is necessary to explain the importance of safety features in automotive vehicles. Countless injuries and fatalities have been the result of automobile collisions and accidents. Building a safe vehicle should be a top priority for all automotive manufacturers, as well as the general public.
Over the years, several safety features have been developed which have reduced injuries to vehicle occupants. Safety features such as the seat belt and the air bag restraint system have been invaluable in terms of human safety. However, these safety features, while shielding the vehicle occupants from harm, do little to absorb or dissipate the potentially great forces which result from automobile accidents and collisions. A mechanism which absorbs and dissipates the collision forces would produce innumerable safety benefits, especially when used in conjunction with seat belts, air bags, and other known safety features.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safety system which absorbs and dissipates the energy and force of an automobile collision.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automotive safety mechanism which shields the vehicle passengers from harm.
These and other objects are attained in a safety system having a front frame with a pair of oppositely disposed, generally longitudinal receiving rails attached to the chassis of the vehicle, and a rear frame which is slidably receivable within the receiving rails. The rear frame includes a pair of spaced apart, longitudinally extending rods, including a cross member disposed therebetween. The cross member includes tabs depending therefrom, which are slidably receivable within the channels of the receiving rails. When a pre-determined force is applied to either the front frame or the rear frame, the rear frame slides relative to the receiving rails.
Attached to the receiving rail is an actuation mechanism. The actuation mechanism includes a swivel pin having a nub thereon, which is spring biased. The swivel pin is spring biased such that the nub extends at least partially into the channel of the receiving rail. As the tab on the cross member slides toward and contacts the nub, the nub is pushed out of the channel, against the force of the spring.
The present invention also includes a seat tilting mechanism. Typically, the vehicle includes a seat generally housed in a seating compartment. The seat is connected to a seat support, which is mounted to the rear frame. The seat is pivotable with respect to the seat support, and thus with respect to the seating compartment, the rear frame and the chassis, through an angle of approximately 30.degree.. A cable is mounted to the chassis, and is connected to the cross member by a pulley. The cable is also connected to a lock mechanism mounted to the bottom of the seat. As the cross member slides forward with respect to the receiving rails, the cable exerts a tension onto the lock mechanism. The lock is then tripped, allowing the seat to pivot in a backward motion.
Typically, the vehicle seat includes a bottom cushion and a back cushion. Underneath the bottom cushion is an inflatable bag having an air inlet and air hose connected thereto. The actuation mechanism also trips the inflation of the bag.
The safety system includes a collapsible drive shaft mechanism. The typical automobile includes a generally longitudinally extending drive shaft, extending from the engine to the rear axle of the vehicle. The drive shaft includes a universal joint near the engine, one near the rear axle, and one intermediate the drive shaft. The safety system of the present invention includes a diversion flange and a diversion pin located adjacent the middle universal joint. When a compressive force is applied to the vehicle, and thus to the drive shaft, the diversion flange exerts a force on the diversion pin. The diversion pin pushes the universal joint in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis of the drive shaft. The drive shaft thus pivots, and collapses.
The safety system also includes a hood deflector mechanism. A pair of energy reducing mechanisms, such as shock absorbers, are connected at one end to the chassis and at the other end to the hood of the vehicle. A cable is attached to the energy reducing mechanism near the hood, and is also connected to the hood release latch. The hood is pivotally mounted to the body near the front of the vehicle. When the vehicle encounters a front or rear end impact, a source of pressurized air is actuated, extending the energy reducing mechanism. This exerts a force on the cable, releasing the hood latch and allowing the hood to open. The open hood thus acts as a deflector shield, preventing objects from crashing through the vehicle windshield.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.